Blue perspectives and gray smiles
by Casuarina
Summary: Just trying.
1. Chapter 1

"John" –SH.

"¿Sherlock? ¿Qué pasa?" –JW.

"Baker Street. Ya." –SH.

John Watson guardó el móvil en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, poniéndose en marcha nada más recibir el mensaje y negando con la cabeza. No servía de nada pedir explicaciones, si tenía que ir, tenía que ir, sin más. Cruzó la calle, alzando la mano para pedir un taxi.

Tardó menos de diez minutos en llegar al 221B de Baker Street.

Subió las escaleras con premura, entrando en el piso- ¿Sherlock? ¿Qué pasa?

-Corre, coge tu abrigo, nos vamos.

-¿Cómo que nos vamos? Yo no me voy a ninguna parte, tengo una cita.

Sherlock suspiró con cierta exasperación y se dio la vuelta, mirándole.

-Vas a llevarla a un italiano, a ella no le gustan los italianos, no te va a salir bien. Coge tu abrigo. –John bufó, cogiendo su abrigo con resignación.

-Ese no. Es muy llamativo. Coge el azul oscuro que hay en tu armario.

John abrió la boca con cierta sorpresa y un ligero tono de indignación, decidiendo en último momento no discutir. Dejó el primer abrigo sobre una de las sillas y caminó hasta el cuarto, cogiendo uno sin pensar. Pudo oír el "¡Ese no, el del tercer cajón!" de Sherlock desde el salón.

-¡Es un maldito abrigo!

-¡El del tercer cajón, he dicho!

Watson respiró hondo, tratando de no perder la paciencia y abriendo el cajón. Entrecerró los ojos. Ahí no había ningún abrigo. Se dio la vuelta, enfadado y topándose con Sherlock en el umbral de la habitación.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué juegas?

Holmes negó con la cabeza, mirándole.

-Nunca has tenido más abrigo que el que hay en el salón, John.

-¿Qu… -Watson le miró, desconcertado.

-Esos dos los he comprado esta mañana. Bueno, y todos esos que hay en aquel armario de ahí. ¿Cómo es posible que no te hayas dado cuenta? Podría haber cambiado a Mrs. Hudson por Graham y fijo que ni te inmutas.

-¡Se llama Greg!

-Viene a ser lo mismo, Greg, Graham, es igual.

-¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer con tantos abrigos? –exclamó John, abriendo las puertas de los armarios con exasperación.

-Es cosa tuya, los has pagado tú.

-¿Que los he pagad…? ¡SHERLOCK!

-¿Qué pasa ahora? No son más que números, por favor, John… si hace falta te digo la lotería de la semana que viene –Holmes le miró como si resultase tremendamente obvio y se dio la vuelta saliendo del cuarto, sin esperarle, aun cuando sabía que John le seguiría. Siempre lo hacía. Sherlock sonrió ligeramente, cruzando la puerta, no sin antes gritarle a Mrs. Hudson que no abriese la nevera.

-¿Qué hay en la nevera? –preguntó John, al salir del apartamento. Su compañero le miró de soslayo, enarcando una ceja, y no contestó- Y… ¿A dónde diablos vamos?

-Lestrade. Nos ha llamado –Sherlock se metió dentro de un taxi, cogiendo su móvil-. Se han encontrado un cuerpo, cerca de Vauxhall –Le miró brevemente y volvió a focalizar su atención en la pequeña pantalla. John abandonó cualquier intención de iniciar una conversación y miró por la ventana. No hacía un buen día. Londres, que ya era gris de por sí, había adquirido un tono cenizo y triste, como si la misma ciudad estuviese cansada, quién sabe de qué. Un día perfecto para resolver asesinatos. Miró a Sherlock; él ni siquiera parecía haberse inmutado del mal tiempo que hacía, y Watson estaba casi seguro de que le daba exactamente igual. Tronase o lloviese, el detective parecía siempre indiferente ante todo. Eso de vez en cuando le molestaba, le hacía pensar en lo poco humano que podía llegar a ser, en su carencia de… ¿sentimientos? ¿Empatía? Entrecerró levemente los ojos, observándole, y justo en ese instante Sherlock volvió la cabeza, como si se hubiese dado cuenta de la inquisitiva mirada que le dirigía. John no la sostuvo, algo incómodo, y fingió mirar de nuevo a través de la ventana. Frías gotas de lluvia se deslizaban por el cristal, impidiéndole ver el exterior con claridad. Y sin embargo pudo ver claramente cómo, a través del reflejo, Holmes esbozaba una sutil sonrisa y volvía a mirar su móvil. Fue a decir algo, y el taxi se detuvo, y su compañero salió de él sin darle tiempo a hacer ningún comentario. Salió a su vez, acomodándose en el interior del abrigo y maldiciéndose entre dientes por salir de casa un día como aquel; llovía, y en menos de cinco minutos se vieron todos calados hasta los huesos. John se acercó a Sherlock, que ya se había inclinado cerca del cuerpo, y se puso frente a Lestrade.

-Varón, unos… treinta y dos años. Se llamaba Jan Eberhart, alemán. Tenía esposa, Sarah Walters, inglesa. Sin hijos. Llamó hace aproximadamente dos horas para denunciar su desaparición. Creemos que… -Sherlock se incorporó, acallándole con la mano levantada.

-No cuadra. Este hombre lleva la misma ropa desde hace más de cinco días, a juzgar por la suciedad y los numerosos pliegues de su camiseta, y adelgazó violentamente hace poco, seguramente por la hambruna, ya que los pantalones le quedan un par de tallas más grande. No lleva anillo de compromiso pero porque se lo ha quitado, aún tiene la marca en el dedo: se peleó con su mujer y se fue de casa sin dinero, lo cual explica lo de la ropa y los pantalones, así que no tiene sentido que denunciasen su desaparición hace poco más de dos horas –dijo todo aquello extremadamente rápido, sin ninguna emoción en su semblante. Se sacudió el abrigo y se dio la vuelta-. Ha sido la mujer, claramente. La próxima vez llámeme para casos importantes. –dijo, mientras se alejaba de nuevo en dirección al taxi, entrando sin reparo alguno. John le siguió, molesto. ¿Ya está? ¿Para eso se habían desplazado hasta Vauxhall? Habían tardado menos de… diez minutos. Se sentó, molesto, sacudiendo una de sus empapadas mangas.

Esta vez la ventana estaba tan mojada, que no pudo distinguir prácticamente nada. Figuras borrosas, sin cara, desconocidos.

· · ·


	2. Chapter 2

John abrió los ojos. Oscuridad. Tanteó a su alrededor, deslumbrándose a sí mismo con la luz del reloj.

_3.45 am_.

Se levantó de la cama, murmurando un par de maldiciones, estirándose a la par, dejando caer las sábanas al suelo. No iba a encender la luz. No le apetecía.

Llegó pues a tientas hasta el pasillo, destrozándose el dedo meñique del pie un par de veces en el intento. ¿Cómo se podía ser tan inútil? Se detuvo cara al salón, entrecerrando los ojos. La luz estaba encendida. En el sillón, estaba en el sillón, Sherlock estaba en el sillón. Sentado, con los ojos cerrados, aparentemente concentrado, Sherlock estaba en el sillón. A las cuatro menos cuarto de la noche. Se detuvo frente a él. No parecía haberse dado cuenta de su presencia. Habría pensado que estaba dormido, si no fuese porque John consideraba el dormir una acción demasiado humana para Sherlock. De hecho, sólo había conseguido verle dormir un par de veces. Las únicas ocasiones en las que parecía mínimamente relajado.

Mínimamente.

Después de echarle un último vistazo se dirigió a la cocina; café, quería café, necesitaba café. Tardó menos de tres minutos en tener la reconfortante taza humeante entre sus manos. Quemaba, le daba igual. Se apoyó en la pared, cerrando levemente los ojos.

-¿Noche de insomnio?

Aquella intervención casi hizo que se le cayese el líquido de las manos. Abrió los ojos, sobresaltado. Sherlock no dormía, ¿cómo se le habría podido pasar por la cabeza la probabilidad de que su compañero estuviese dormido?

-Podrías avisar, sabes –farfulló, molesto.

-¿Avisar de qué? Es obvio que estaba despierto.

-Sabes de sobra a lo que me refiero.

John le miró, taza en mano. Sherlock alzó la vista. En situaciones como esta el código social dictaminaba que debía mostrar un mínimo interés por la persona que tenía delante. Cosa que normalmente no hacía porque le era irrelevante, pero en esta ocasión la persona que tenía delante era John Watson.

-¿Pesadillas?

_Tic en la pierna. Agarraba fuertemente el asa de la bebida; tenía los nudillos blancos por la presión ejercida. Se mordía interiormente la mejilla. Ligeras ojeras._

-Sí.

-¿La guerra?

Watson bajó la vista, dejando la pared para sentarse en el sillón. Tal vez buscando un pretexto para no cruzar miradas. Tal vez porque si le miraba, su compañero sabría enseguida que lo que perturbaba su sueño no tenía nada que ver con la guerra.

Centró su atención en las ondas oscuras de la superficie del café.

_/An apology. It's all true.__Everything they said about me.__I'm a fake./_

Las ondas. Las ondas, olían a café. Y la taza quemaba, pero le daba igual. Y los recuerdos dolían, pero le daba igual.

Y trataba de ignorarlos, y no podía.


End file.
